Good Morning Team JNPR
by Darknessxxx
Summary: While Team RWBY were bussy Building bunk beds, what were Team JNPR up to?


** We all know that Team RWBY spent their first morning as a team constructing dangerously unsafe bunk beds; but what wacky hijinks were Team JNPR up too in the meantime? Well they weren't building bunk beds. I don't own RWBY.**

As the sun began shinning over Beacon Academy Nora's excited voice broke the silence "Good morning Team JNPR!"

The sudden noise caused Jaune to fall out of his bed, and Ren to give a loud sigh.

"Its morning! its morning!" Nora sang out. "The sun is shining the birds are singing its morning!"

"You're considerably chipper this morning" Pyrrha said. "I take it you're excited for our first day of classes?"

"I'm ecstatic!" Nora answered. "Not about the classes, because that just sounds boring, but the other stuff we're going to do like…"she paused for dramatic effect. "Decorating!"

"But we still need to unpack" Jaune said getting up from the floor. He picked up his suitcase which the latch to immediately broke, spilling its contents to the floor. "And clean-up" he sighed.

"Not a problem!" Nora assured him. "I have a keen eye for this kind of thing!" as if to prove her claim she grabbed Jaune's possessions, as well as Ren's Pyrrha's and her own, and began 'decorating' leaving the rest of her team to watch her.

While Nora whirl winded around the room saying "oh! That can go there! These can go over here. That can go here, no over here…" Jaune went to Ren and asked "Is she always like this?"

Ren simply sighed in response.

"Done!" Nora declared and presented to Jaune Pyrrha and Ren to behold her work.

Hanging in front of the window was a framed portrait of the forever fall forest; hung from the ceiling was an Achieve men poster; in one corner of the room was what appeared to be a pillow fort; and all the beds were stacked in another corner.

"You can't see out the window" Pyrrha pointed out.

"Pfft, you can only see the campus through that anyway" Nora waved off the complaint. "It can't compete with what I'm told is an artistic classic."

"Where are my books?" Ren asked.

Nora lifted the sheets to her pillow fort to reveal the books in question were being used as walls.

"I only have one complaint" Jaune said. "How are we supposed to sleep?"

"Yeah, couldn't figure out how to space those in" Nora admitted. "We'll have to hang them from the ceiling or…" a diabolical smile came over her face. "…or we can build bunk-beds! Ren grab me a hammer… a normal hammer not Manghild!"

"Nora stop!" Jaune said. "As your leader I am putting my foot down against you building bunk beds!"

"But we need it to make room for the beds!" Nora insisted. "You agree with me, right Ren?"

"Nora" Ren said slowly. "That sounds dangerously unsafe."

Realizing that the votes were being cast against her favour she turned to the last member of their team "Pyrrha!" she said. "P-Money! Best buddy, you agree with me right?"

"Sorry Nora" Pyrrha sounded apologetic. "But I'll have to agree with our leader on this one"

"Fine!" Nora huffed "But I guarantee you won't have enough space otherwise."

* * *

><p>A short while later their beds were lined against the rear wall. Nora's fort of sheets and books was removed in favour of leaving the sheets on the beds and the books on the bookshelves provided.<p>

"I have to say Jaune" Pyrrha said admiring the room. "This is a great arrangement."

"You think so?" Jaune said bashfully. "Because I don't know I'm pretty sure having the beds where they are is supposed to be bad luck or something."

"Really" Pyrrha assured him. "You have a real eye for this."

Nora, who was sitting on her bed merely a few feet away from them glared at them. "Yeah" she eventually consented. "This does look pretty good."

Pyrrha smiled at Jaune and sat down. "So leader" she said to him "What's next on the agenda?"

Jaune took a moment to think. "Well" he said. "Why don't we use this time to tell each other about ourselves? With everything that happened in the forest yesterday we never got a chance to really know each other." He noticed Ren sitting at the desk, reading a book. "Ren!" he called out. "Why don't you start us off?"

"Me?" Ren looked up slightly confused.

"Yeah" Jaune said. "Tell us, who is Lie Ren? What does he do? How does he do it? Tell us everything, spare no expense!"

Ren shrugged and began saying "Well I…"

"Did you say nine o'clock?!" Weiss's voice came from across the hall. "It's eight fifty five you dunce!"

"Hold that thought Ren" Jaune said and he went to investigate. He began leaning out door to the hallway in time to see Weiss running down the hall.

"To class!" Ruby shouted and she and the rest of Team RWBY followed Weiss.

"Class?" Jaune stammered and fell to the ground, Nora Pyrrha and Ren who were also leaning out the door, fell on top of him. "We're going to be late!" he quickly followed after Team RWBY. The rest of Team JNPR following behind.


End file.
